Part 2-AFOE-Newspaper
=French GDP has fell 17% 15.3.2017 (FLASH)= The war already last 2 years in France.European economy is unstable also,but of course the main bad things,suffers France.Paris were bombed 13 times for last 2 years.Many factories is closed,and the only industry today,is military one.France lost 30%,of their homeland.Fr ench economy miniser said that French debt is increased 25%.UK and Germany sended,for 2 years total,110 bill,but every month the help is decreasing,because rebels advancing fastly.Unfortunately,the GDP will continue with faling,even when war's end.Russia and USA planned to join in the war,but other European countries protested against that,so USA and Russia gived up.Spain,Italy and Luxembourg closed their borders,because there is also sometimes fight betwen their police and French rebels.Some EU members are scared if N.F.F wins,that they should be driven out from that organisation.Experts calculated that,France lost more than 500 bill just in 2 years,but they'll need 10 years,to get back that money,but as it seems,war will continue,so GDP will decrease even more,so the bad times is in French future. =French rebels:We'll defeat those cowards= French rebels has 230.000 fighters right now.Researching says that,by today 21.500 people is killed.Leader of French rebels named-N.F.F(Nationalist Front of France),said that New True French is better soldiers than those 'cowards',and they'll be defeated soon.Rebels have 412 artillery guns and 162 tanks.N.F.F gains every day more supporters.Right now,there's more people on rebel side than on actual govermants. N.F.F declared that they'll have 500.000 by end of may of 2018,even if experts says that is immposible.Fighters also coming from neighbourly countries,as is Italy and Spain. NFF has also many supporters,outside of France.Many of them approves rebel actions.Rebels gains huge financial supports,from outside.Some calculations says,they get by now,34 billions,what is for one Rebel faction,huge economy.French government in other hand,has 200.000 soldiers and 100.000 volunteers,with 200+ tanks and 810 artilellery guns.There's many deserters,so France can't count on whole army.In the beggining of war,France didn't send aircratfs to bomb,but when rebels had gain large amount of land,there was 50 bombing on a day,even if that bombing didn't done expected.Helicopters are in use on all fronts,they show succefully. =Turkey has represents their MBT-Altay= Finally the tank is here!Even if Altay supposed to be finished,completely in 2018,they menaged to finish it earlier.Tank cost $6 millions per unit.Turkey planning to build 1000 tanks by 2021-250 per year.There's some countries,which are interested to buy this tank as it's-Algeria,South Africa,Albania,Oman and some others.After this news,Russia started to working hardly on own production of its tank-Armata.Azerbaija n wants license to product 100-200 tanks of Altay,but Turkey is not in mood for that action.However,Altay is one of the most moderner tanks right now,and the situation on the Middle East is not the same after this,Turkey is Regional Power for sure now. Lenght-7.3 metres (hull) and 10.3 metres (gun forward) Width-3.9 metres Height-2.6 metres Weight-65 tonnes Crew-4 (Commander,gunner,leader,driver) Speed-70 km/h Operational range-500km Engine-1500 hp or 1800 hp =Poland asks to EU become militaristic pact= After disbanding NATO,Europe stays unprotected.Baltic states,how many says,are next target.Problem is that,EU doe sn't have common defense power.Polish government asks for common pact.Finland,Baltics,Czech and others approves this plan.Germany isn't so sure,about should be that thing there now.As Germany think,that could be interpeted as threating Russia.Russia is already pissed,because USA instaled anti-rocket shield in Romania and Poland,so this action could be dangerous. =Germany has doubled military budget on $102 billions!!= World is suprised,but also scared.German economy started to feed military might.In 2016 Germany spend $101.8 billions on military,so Germany was 3rd by spended money on military (after China and USA).Germany started own program for constructing aircra ft-Sternritter (Star Knight) also named as SR-25.There's plan to construct next-gen MBT-Leopard 3.Navy is still the weakest part,of German military might.Also,the export of military goods was,$38 billions,in next years they says the exports will raise higher,maybe even on $80 bilions!Germany has 300.000 active soldiers,and 240.000 reserves.In use is 700 tanks,and there's rumors taht,there's 2500 tanks in reserve.Air power is,for now moderate-with 200 planes of all uses.Germany doesn't have aircraft carrier,but there is a plan to make one.Navy is pretty weak,if we look on their economy,tehnology and build capacities. =Libya-Who controls this country?= Libya is divided on,at least 5 fractions,also ISIS.Even if,its not official civil war,many already see that status there.Libya asks for help from other countries,but nobody don't send it,some because is already at war,some because don't care and some because don't want to enter in long war.France were interested to interfere,before civil war started there.Hundreds is dead in Libya,and the fights still continues.Libyan economy is in bad,horrible problems.Problem is also,that,official Libyan government don't have weapons to fight.If this continues like this,civil war from 2011 will look as Disneyland. =USA withdraws soldiers from Europe= USA is pissed,after,how they say:,,Europe betrayed them''.USA had bases in Italy,Germany,UK,Belgium and other countrie's.Some countries are afraid of that,because US soldiers left Germany,so there's nobody to watch on them.Government of USA says taht,Europe is on their own,also they won't interfere in that continent,neiher in France.The navy,also left,as its 6th Fleet which was stationated in Italy.Expert's says that,if NATO was there,civil war wouldn't start in France.Indeed,E'urope is unstable,not just because France and Russia,also because some nations destroying balance.Many of that experts,also think the multi-alliance in Europe wil appear,sooner or later.'' =Hungary demands from Romania to withdraws soldiers from Moldov a= There's a fight,political-diplomatic one,betwen Hungary and Romania.Hungary requires that,romanian soldiers leave Moldova,but Romania make excuse,that soldiers is for keeping Moldova safe,from Russian invasion.Hungary also talked with Russia about this ,,problem,,but Russia said,that they've signed peace in that conditions,so it would be dishonorably to breach that.Serbia sided Romania publicly,as its Poland sided Hungary publicly.Other European leaders doesn't see this as big deal,and it will finish soon. =Russia demands explanation from Iran regarding a gas pipeline th ey construct= Russia is disappointed,because Iran started with working on pipeline, together with Turkey.That pipeline,will destroy Russian future as a exporter in Europe.Iran says that is his business, also Turkey siding Iran,fully.Russian Federation attacks Turkey,that is behind that action and also,because that iran is so aggressive.Saudi Arabia also supposed to construct pipeline toward Turkey,but because Turkey and Iran work so hard on their pipeline,Arabia losing interest,also Russian and Arabian delegation talked about that pipeline in Moscow.Azerbaijan also work on pipeline,with Georgia and Turkey.Russia is in serious troubles,because this situation. Category:C Category:R Category:I Category:N Category:G Category:E Category:Cancer